


Dreaming Can't Be Wrong, Right?

by PhanTrashAlex



Series: Phan Smut(sin) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, blowjob, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanTrashAlex/pseuds/PhanTrashAlex
Summary: Phil and I have been friends for 7 years, he was my best friend of course. But the one thing that he has looked past for the past 7 years of his life, is the fact that his bestfriend, is actually the one crushing on him the most.





	Dreaming Can't Be Wrong, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is what I come back with. sin.

My best friend, Phil, and I have been living together for seven years. I know, that's not really that long when you think about it, but it's really long when you have to keep your feelings from your roommate/bestfriend. The thought is, what are they going to say? You don't want them leaving for some stupid thing that you did, like expressing your feelings. But one night, something changed that. I'm not sure if it's for the better or the worse.

Phil and I were laying around today, I got up, did the normal like make him coffee, catch him in my cereal. This was a daily procedure now. We watched an anime, we even went outside to the store.

When I got back, we decided to put on a movie, knowing that I'd probably fall asleep in the middle of it. I got a pillow and blanket so I would be comfortable in case I did fall asleep in the middle of it.

He put on some kids movie, and we sat there in silence before I went to get some popcorn, and get out of the room for a bit. For some reason, I knew that if I stayed in that room any longer, that I'd fall asleep.

After making the popcorn and coming back to Phil, I sat through it for about thirty minutes before falling asleep.

 _"Phil? Are you sure you're ready?" I asked while stripping off my clothes._   _"We don't have to do this if you feel uncomfortable.."_

_He looked my way and nodded. "I am ready, Dan. Anything with you, I'm sure I'll be safe. I trust you."_

_I looked at him with desperate eyes, he knew what I wanted, and I knew what I wanted. I wanted to find release. As it being our first time, I knew that I wouldn't last long if he kept doing whatever it was he was doing. Trying to act sexy and turn me on even more._

_He slowly slid down my body, starting to palm me, and get me harder for him. I didn't even think that was physically possible. But, apparently it was. He finally pulled my pants down and took me all in his mouth-_

I jolted awake, finding myself still sat next to, a slightly curious, slightly terrified Phil.

"Oh dear, do I have to explain.." I said shyly. This is something that I never wanted to happen near him. The movie had ended, and I was a sweaty panting mess.

"No, it happens to everyone, Dan. You're okay. But what I am confused about is you moaning my name in your sleep..." he said slowly, making sure he picked his words correctly.

I blushed harder at that, even though that seemed impossible at that point. The person that didn't know I had a crush on, just caught me moaning his name in his sleep.

"oh..sorry about that.." the words came out of my mouth before I even had time to think about it. I honestly didn't want to talk about this around him, because he had already saw enough of me for one day.

"Dan, there's nothing to be sorry about. You know if you want to talk about something I will be here, right?" he said in a reasuring tone.

"Don't be afraid of me, we've lived together for 7 years, Dan."

That's when it hit me. The realisation that this could start things if I don't step up and tell him that I have a crush on him. If something like this happens again, he will know for sure I have a crush on him. But I knew that I had to tell him at one point or another, or when I do decide to tell him, it's going to be too late.

"Okay, Phil. Listen to me, I am only going to say it once, because I am already embarassed." I said sighing. "ihaveacrushonyou" it came out in a jumble of words, but he seemed to catch on to what I said.

He laughed at me "I knew that..Is that the only thing that you wanted to say? Because I have had a crush on you too, Dan."

I looked at him, and blushed. It was nice to know that we were crushing on each other, but didn't tell each other in fear. But how did he know that I had a crush on him? Was it the way that I looked at him?

"I hope you're not saying that just to make me feel better." I sighed out. "I really like you and want to be something more, only if you do.."

He looked at me with a serious expression. "Dan, of course I would like to be something more. Just try not to think too much about it, okay?" I pulled him in for a hug.

That's how we stayed all night, no switching rooms, no banter. Just the love between us two roommates, bestfriends, and now boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr for updates on my life(and fanfiction)  
> (@alexphanfictrash)


End file.
